sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Seven Rings in Hand
thumb|210px Seven Rings in Hand est la chanson principale de Sonic and the Secret Rings et est jouée au cours de la bataille finale contre Alf Layla wa-Layla. Elle a été composée par Namano Mashurio, écrite par Rumblebee et chantée par Steve Conte. Reprise Seven Rings in Hand est disponible dans Super Smash Bros. Brawl au niveau Green Hill Zone. Elle est aussi jouée au cours des crédits après avoir battu les modes classique et Al-Stars dans avec Sonic. Elle est disponible également dans Super Smash Bros. for Wii U comme une bande son du niveau Windy Hill. Crush 40 a produit une version de couverture de la chanson, trouvable en tant que bonus dans True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog et comme un son dans Sonic et le Chevalier Noir. Bentley Jones a aussi composée une reprise intitulée « Seven Rings in Hand ~ Fairytales in Trance » et disponible dans l'album Face to Faith: Sonic and the Black Knight Vocal Trax. Cette version sonne plus conte envers les crédits de fin que al musique de boss. Paroles Make beliefs reborn Myths in mind rethought Question all that's known Legends blurred and torn Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) Question all that's known (Question all that's known) Legends blurred and torn (Legends blurred and torn) (Blurred and torn) No such thing as fate for those who speed A path out of time instead of just livin' it So many things erased before they begin Hopes un-dream instead of what could have been Fortune fades like words in the sand Just like that it's nothin' at all, just seams Nothin' at all, just seams Fortune shines with seven in hand Back to fact make real of all that seems Make real of all that seems Seven Rings in Hand speed through nights with feet in sand Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command Seven Rings in Hand wild with just one single hand Seven Rings in Hand arrowed hearts catch fire now Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) Question all that's known (Question all that's known) Legends blurred and torn No such thing as an arrow through who dreams Hopes may burden but forever last to give in So many things need a push or pull to begin Un-free to move unless another hand gets in Be it all the same, it's never the same Just like that it's nothin' it all just means Nothin' it all just means If all as is then it's never as is Back to fact make real of all that seems Make real of all that seems Seven Rings in Hand speed through nights with feet in sand Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command Seven Rings in Hand wild with just one single hand Seven Rings in Hand arrowed hearts catch fire now Memories that dance (Memories that dance) Fairy tales in trance (Fairy tales in trance) Know what to believe (Know what to believe) Nothin's up to chance (Nothin's up to chance) Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) Question all that's known (Question all that's known) Legends blurred and torn (Instrumental) Seven Rings in Hand speed through nights with feet in sand Seven Rings in Hand wonders all under command Seven Rings in Hand wild with just one single hand Seven Rings in Hand arrowed hearts catch fire now Seven Rings in Hand... Nights with feet in sand... Seven Rings in Hand... Seven Rings in Hand... Make beliefs reborn (Make beliefs reborn) Myths in mind rethought (Myths in mind rethought) Question all that's known (Question all that's known) Legends blurred and torn Seven seas in hand Speed of sound through sands All our hopes and plans In one single hand! Traduction Connexion avec le jeu * Legends blurred and torn — Les Mille et Une Nuit en train de disparaître. *''No such thing as fate for those who speed'' — Sonic capable de battre le chronomètre avec la Flamme du Jugement sur son cœur. * Just lije that it's nothin' at all, just seams &mdash: Le résultat qu'attendent les Mille et Une Nuit une fois qu'Erazor Djinn aura tout effacé. * Speed through nights with feet in sand — Sonic qui court à travers les Mille et Une Nuits pour collecter les sept Rings. * Arrowed hearts catch fire now — Sonic qui se prend la Flamme du Jugement. * Wild with just on single hand — Sonic qui collecte les sept Rings qui réparent les pages des Mille et Une Nuits. * Question al that's known — Sonic et Erazor Djinn qui vont contre tout ce que raconte l'histoire. * Seven Seas in hand — La Ring bleu de la tempête qui contrôle les tempêtes ou Sinbad qui explore les Sept Mers. * Speed of sound through sands — Sonic qui court à travers les déserts des Milles et Une Nuits. * All our hopes and plans in one single hand — Sonic qui essaye d'empêcher la disparition des Mille et Une Nuits. Différence entre les versions * La phrase Make believes reborn/Legends blurred and torn n'est pas répétée dans la version de Crush 40. * Dans la version de Crush 40, les voix ne font pas echo ; à la place, le dernier mot de chaque ligne du chœur est étendu. * Il y a d'autres différences dans la section de la guitare et les paroles chantées sont aussi différentes. en:Seven Rings in Hand Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic and the Secret Rings Catégorie:Chansons de Sonic et le Chevalier Noir Catégorie:Chansons de Crush 40